vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Out of the Easy
is the seventh episode of the third season of The Originals and the fifty-first episode of the series overall. Summary LIES, DECEITS AND BETRAYALS — With a dire prophecy looming over them, and invite Lucien, Tristan and Aurora to a Thanksgiving gathering in an attempt to negotiate a truce. When Aurora reveals that she has powerful leverage over Klaus, Hayley and take matters into their own hands, leading to a deadly three-way confrontation. Elsewhere, and are forced to take drastic measures when they realize may be in over her head, and finds herself face-to-face with a dangerous new threat. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall-Kenner *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson Recurring Cast *Nathan Parsons as Jackson Kenner *Andrew Lees as Lucien Castle *Oliver Ackland as Tristan de Martel *Rebecca Breeds as Aurora de Martel Co-Starring *Antwan Mills as Anton *Lawrence Kao as Van Uncredited *Stephanie Cleough as Alexis (archive footage) Trivia * Antagonist: Aurora, Tristan de Martel, Lucien Castle, and Anton. * This is the last new episode before the Thanksgiving holiday break. * All three members of The Trinity are shown together for the first time in present day in this episode. * The dinner in this episode was shown in The Prophecy. * Tristan and Lucien revealed that both Jack the Ripper and the Son of Sam was their doing. * Davina is shunned by the 9 covens of New Orleans, access to the Ancestors and removed as Regent after its learned what she did to Van's mother Kara as seen For the Next Millennium and You Hung the Moon. Vincent helped reveal the truth in order to protect Davina from the Strix if she refused to help with their plan. * Aurora revealed that she placed Rebekah's body at the bottom of the ocean. ** However, Aurora confesses that while she doesn't know where exactly Rebekah was placed, her location was placed in two separate envelopes. Aurora's containing the latitude and Tristan's containing the longitude. * Freya casted a privacy spell with sage. Just like her mother Esther Mikaelson did before her. * Klaus and Elijah take Tristan hostage to ensure Aurora's corporation in returning Rebekah safely. ** How ever this backfires as Aurora, furious over Tristan's situation and with the revelation of Camille, takes the latter hostage as retaliation. Continuity *Tristan, Davina, Jackson, Van and Vincent were last seen in The Axeman's Letter. *Alexis was mentioned and appeared through archive footage in this episode. She was poisoned by Aurora in A Walk on the Wild Side. *Finn and Kol's deaths were mentioned by Tristan. **Finn was staked by Matt in The Murder of One. He was last seen in flashbacks in ''The Axeman's Letter''. **Kol was staked by Jeremy in A View to a Kill. He was last seen in flashbacks in For the Next Millennium. Behind the Scenes *This episode hit the series' lowest ratings with approximately 0.80 million viewers. Body Count *Anton - staked; killed by Klaus Cultural References *''Out of the Easy'' is a 2013 novel by Ruta Sepetys. The book is set in 1950 in the French Quarter of New Orleans. The daughter of a brothel prostitute, Josie Moraine wants more out of life than the Big Easy has to offer. She devises a plan to get out, but a mysterious death leaves Josie tangled in an investigation that will challenge her allegiance to her mother, her conscience, and Willie Woodley, the brusque madam on Conti Street. Josie is caught between the dream of an elite college and a quest for the truth. Quotes |-|Promo= : Klaus (to Elijah): "I will get Rebekah back." : Lucien: "I have been called to dine with the Mikaelsons." : Camille: "Are they gonna serve your head on a platter?" : [[Elijah Mikaelson|'Elijah']] (To [[The Trinity|'The Trinity']]): "I rather enjoy Thanksgiving. The lies, the deceit." : Klaus: "Freya!" : Elijah (to Klaus): "I can feel the holiday spirit already." |-|Extended Promo= : [[Marcel Gerard|'Marcel']] (to Elijah): "We need to find Rebekah!" : Hayley: "Please tell me that we're going to kill someone." : Elijah: "Oh we will kill many someones." : Klaus: "That's a strategy that I whole heartedly endorse." : Lucien: "I have been called to dine with the Mikaelsons." : Camille: "Are they gonna serve your head on a platter?" : [[Elijah Mikaelson|'Elijah']] (To [[The Trinity|'The Trinity']]): "I rather enjoy Thanksgiving. The lies, the deceit, the betrayal." : Klaus: "Freya!" : Lucien: "Oh this all escalated very quickly." : Elijah (to Klaus): "I can feel the holiday spirit already!" |-|CHCH Promo= : Elijah (to Hayley and Freya): "If we're to start a war that is determined where allegiances lie." : Hayley (to Aurora): "Where is Rebekah?!" : Tristan (to Klaus): "Kill an Original, wipe out an entire line of rivals." : Lucien: "One shall fall by family." : Elijah: "Niklaus will always put family first." |-| Sneak Peak= : Camille: "Do you really think you can trick my friends into thinking I'm fine? Someone's gonna notice that I'm gone and when they do, they'll track me here." : Lucien: "Well, not within the next few hours. By which time you'll be free of vervain and I'll be able to compel you to forget everything, including all manner of tortures and punishments I might yet employ should you continue to prove disrespectful. That'll be the nanny. This is Anton. A very loyal and very dangerous friend. Tread carefully. Oh, and, uh, Anton, if should you not hear from me by nightfall, go ahead and kill her. But do it quickly. Oh, and for god's sake, don't ask if she has any final words -- you'll be here for the weekend." |-| Inside Clip= : Marcel: "We need to find Rebekah!" : Elijah: "Marcel, I will not rest until my sister is found." : Elijah (to Klaus): "I can feel the holiday spirit already!" : Elijah (to Klaus): "Systematically turn them against one another, and then devastate their pitiful alliance!" : Marcel: "The Strix want you to help them take down the Mikaelsons. Now, if you say no, they will kill you. If you say yes, Klaus will do something much worse." : Davina: "Marcel, you still see me as this little girl in the attic. I'm not that girl anymore. I don't run from anyone." : Elijah (to Klaus): "Your sister is missing." : Aurora: "Well... She's not exactly missing." : Klaus: "I will get Rebekah back. Trust me. Keeping Aurora close garners the goodwill we need." : Elijah: "Well, it is a bold -- if somewhat lecherous-- plan. Will you employ the same tactic when it comes time to retrieve the medallion from Lucien and Tristan?" : Klaus: "They're not really my type." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 3x07 Promo "Out of the Easy" (HD) The Originals Out of the Easy Trailer The CW The Originals 3x07 CHCH Promo The Originals 3x07 Sneak peek 1 The Originals Inside Out of the Easy The CW Pictures The_Originals_-_Episode_3_07_-_Out_of_the_Easy_-_Promotional_Photos(a).jpg The_Originals_-_Episode_3_07_-_Out_of_the_Easy_-_Promotional_Photos(b).jpg The_Originals_-_Episode_3_07_-_Out_of_the_Easy_-_Promotional_Photos©.jpg Originals Out-of-the-Easy-1446654915.jpg References See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season Three Category:Episodes featuring all main characters Category:Holiday episodes